The present technology relates to a keyboard cover placed on a keyboard, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
For example, an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer includes a keyboard as an input operation unit. In the related art, a variety of approaches for this type of keyboard has been made in order to improve operability or an operational feeling.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-141575 describes a key top member formed of a laminate where a non-woven fabric is in close contact with a thermoplastic resin film and the non-woven fabric is a pressing surface. It is suggested that such a configuration can provide a natural-like texture and a soft touching feel and that a texture and an appearance design that has not been attained by the known key pad for a push button switch.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-10019 describes a key sheet including a skin layer providing a soft touching feel upon pressing operation and a porous layer disposed at a rear side of the skin layer and slightly depressed upon pressing.